narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cursed Seal of White Snake
|image=Kabuto sage mode.jpg |kanji=白蛇の呪印 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Shiro Hebi no Juin |literal english=Cursed Seal of White Snake |parent jutsu=Orochimaru's Juinjutsu, Sage Mode |jutsu classification=Juinjutsu, Kinjutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Warujie, |hand signs=Ram |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Cursed Seal of White Snake (白蛇の呪印, Shiro Hebi no Juin) is presumably the strongest of cursed seals, it is developed by Warujie after studying the , the Cursed Seal of Earth and Orochimaru's power of the white snake. Usage It consists of three slightly curved lines, resembling fangs of a snake, which spread in a vine-like pattern. The seal is located on Warujie's left pectoral muscle. When the seal is spread, it appears the user experiences immense pain. Like all cursed seals, the user receives increased chakra levels and physical capabilities when the seal is active, to such a point one can out match the strength and speed of Matatabi in it's version one state, with only the first stage activated. The Cursed Seal of White Snake is unique since, it grants the user to replace himself with snakes. The user can summon multiple white snakes form any part of his body. Any injury to him will be received by these snakes. The user while using this can shed his skin to turn into a white snake with arms, while in the snake mode he can slither at incredible speed, and even swallow a full-grown man whole. The user can telepathically communicate with other snakes. While in the state two, the user is capable of creating other white snakes of various sizes from his body, which could either separate from his body or remain attached to serve as additional appendages, he also gains the ability to alter the size of these snakes at will through the use of hand seals and could also hide within the snakes to conceal himself. As the snakes shared the same chakra as the user himself, he was capable of using this method to hide from a user of any of the three dōjutsu. Any injuries caused to him in this state is instantaneously healed. Aside, from healing prowess, he could join any of his body parts with his body in case he is bisected. In state two, pigmentation of the markings around his eyes are darkened, like all cursed seals he has a yellow iris in this form, which tapered off after reaching his shoulder blades. More noticeably, he gained four horns growing out from the back of his head as well as darkened sclerae. The user also grows a gigantic tail, which is strong enough to smash boulders. Another visible change in the state two, is his canines taking the form of fangs. However, the main power of this cursed seal, what makes it different from all other cursed seals is, instead of using someone else's senjutsu chakra, the seal allows the user to actively absorb Natural Energy, which will enable them to attain Sage mode instantly. However, this would cause a fatal injury to the users body and would consume his life force rapidly. The power of the cursed Sage mode is yet to be seen. It can can be assumed that the power is something which was never achieved before. But, this cursed seal has more odds than pros, like mentioned earlier this would cause a fatal injury to the users body and would consume his life force rapidly, and the cursed Sage mode cannot be maintained longer than the time span of five minutes and finally the user appears to experience exhaustion once it has ended. Although, this seal boosts one's power more than other seals can but it definitely has some downsides too. In hopes of further increasing the power of this seal, Warujie imbued the DNA of a at first nothing happened but later on he gained the ability to transform his left arm into a massive axe, which ultimately allowed him to use the Destroying Axe Fist. Trivia * This cursed is a product of the ingredients from both other cursed seals to concoct a formula that would be able to be used as the medium to create the brand that would make the Cursed Seal. Due to having relations with Kimmimaro and Orochimaru, and being taught the manner of chemical engineering from Orochimaru. He was able to create this cursed seal with their DNA and chakra respectively. * Due to the fact this seal contains Orochimaru's DNA and chakra, a long use can cause Orochimaru to take control over his body. * According to Warujie, the fangs granted by state two can allow him to poison someone on biting. But, the poison is not dangerous. It just causes excruciating pain and swelling of the bitten area. * Too much usage can lead to mental retardation and finally it temporarily corrupts the flow of users chakra, which makes him unable to wield any jutsu for three days. Category:Jutsu Category:OmegaDragon Category:Approved Article